Breathe 2am
by CoffeeLover88
Summary: A song fic to Anna Nalick's Breathe 2am . I'm not really good with summary's. This is a Dan/Blair. When it seems like they've got nobody else they find each other.


**Breathe **_**(2am)**_**  
**

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_

_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,_

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

'What the hell is that?'

The ringing cell phone beside my bed lit up the entire room and simultaneously Chuck and I groaned. I hadn't been asleep, my mind hadn't stopped long enough for me to become tired enough to sleep, but still I wasn't in the mood for somebody to find out how weak I had been. God it had been almost a year, then to let him get to me the way he did.. what did I do?. He rolled over and pulled the pillow over his face as I read the caller ID. Worry filled me instantly and I tossed back my comforter as I glanced at the alarm clock on the table. 2 am.

'It's Serena.'  
'Of course it is.'

I roll my eye's and wonder for the millionth time that night what the hell I was doing with Chuck Bass back in my bed. I click the phone on as I slip on my slippers and make my way out of the room, not wanting her to know what I had done. The second the phone is to my ear I'm met with the sound of my best friend crying.

'S? What's wrong?'  
'I screwed everything up B. I-I just broke up with Nate.'  
'What? Why?'  
'I don't love him. I thought I did, I wanted to but I just - God! What am I going to do?'  
'Where are you?'  
'Outside the Empire, I don't know where to go.'  
'Listen to me, get in a cab and come here.'  
'Blair it's OK...'  
'Now.'  
'OK. Thanks B.'  
'It's going to be OK.'

The line went dead and without a second thought I rushed back into my room and turned the light on. Ignoring his protests, I gathered his clothes and tossed them to him.

'Serena's on her way over and I can't have you here when she get's here.'  
'Come on Blair, come back to bed. Whatever drama Sarena has tonight can wait until morning.'

Disgusted by his selfishness I waited for him to realize that I wasn't getting back in that bed with him. Five minutes later, after having to hear once again how we were always going to be magnetic, he was gone.

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

It didn't take long for it to get out, Gossip Girl had eye's everywhere after all. Everywhere we went people were not so subtly watching us with superior eye's. After two day's we gave up and decided to lock ourselves away in my house until things died down. In other words until somebody did something even more gossip worthy then us. Every day at the same time for a week the elevator would chime and Dan Humphrey would bring us lunch and later dinner. Shortly after Chuck and I broke up we had declared peace and as it turned out he had become a pretty good friend. I think everything had started to change at Dorota's wedding, he saw that I was breaking down and intervened .. somehow he had always been able to see through me, even when we were at each others throat's he would see and be there. It's funny, Serena Nate Chuck and I had called ourselves the non-judgmental Breakfast Club ... but Dan, when it came down to it, he was now the least judgmental of all. I think after living in both worlds he finally realized that we're not that different, it took me a little while but I to realized that under the price tags we're all just the same people .. lost and looking for acceptance in a judgmental world.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, girl._

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

One day, the last day actually, that he brought us dinner, I hadn't heard the chime so he found me sitting in the living room crying. There was a momentary pause of awkwardness of course, then his instincts kicked in and he was sitting at my side.

'Hey.'  
'Hey.'

Silently I gave him credit for not asking what was wrong or whether I was OK.

'Where's Serena?'  
'Asleep.'  
'Do you wanna talk about it?'

The second the words left his mouth and registered in my brain I broke down crying again. After everything I had said and done to him he still cared, but Chuck, I had loved Chuck with everything I had and he had treated me like a game from day one.

'Blair, I know it hurts still but it wont always. This is just apart of the road your meant to be on right now. You just have to keep moving forward and eventually it's going to hurt less, then one day not at all.'  
'Why wasn't I enough Humphrey? Why am I never enough?'  
'What are you talking about?  
'Nate, Chuck ... it's always something or somebody.'  
'Come on Blair, you and Chuck loved each other if that weren't real it wouldn't be so hard to let go. And Nate ... well he was just stupid.'

I laughed at the obviousness in his tone then shook my head.

'I just wish I could take it all back, I wish I would have gotten on that dumb helicopter and not looked back.'  
'You can't..there is no going back, just .. just moving forward.'  
'Well that sucks'

He laughed and I would admit to myself that the sound was nice to hear.

'Yea, it does.'

It was quiet then, and the silence, which had been the reason I had started crying to begin with, made my heart start to quake. I dropped my head into my hands and started to cry again, I felt his arm move around my shoulders and he pulled me into his embrace.

'It's going to get better, I promise you.'

With his chin resting on top of my head, he smoothed his hand over my hair as I cried on his shoulder. Every now and then I could hear him whisper to me to just breathe.

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_

_"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,_

_"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."_

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_

_Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

It had been four months since I had slept with Chuck and Dan had been right, it had started to hurt less. Gossip Girl eventually moved on to her next victim and I was able to be seen in public without hearing somebody say that's the one. Serena had run off in true Serena fashion and was now in Greece with the guy she always seemed to run to in her time of need, Carter Bazen. Nate seemed to be spending all of his time with some mystery girl that he refused to let anyone meet until, quote: the time was right. Chuck .. well nobody really knew where Chuck was anymore, physically he was still in Manhattan and living with Nate, but other then that he had completely checked out and was now living the life his father had groomed him for. Dan and I talked a little more after that night at my house and sometimes we would even study together and have coffee. With Serena and Nate MIA and Chuck being Chuck .. he was really the only real friend I had left.  
It was nearly eight o'clock on a Friday and the sun was setting as I walked down the New York city street that held most of the College student bars, coffee shops and etc. I'd always loved that time of year, when it's warm enough to wear shorts and sandals, but still cool enough to be able to walk down the street without needing to stop for an iced mocha ever half hour. I had been looking down at my cell when some guy on a bike yelled for me to watch out, I just made it out of the way in time for him to speed past me without a glance back. As I cursed at him under my breath and turned to continue on to the cafe where I was supposed to be meeting some friends from my dorm, something caught my attention through the window I had stopped in front of. None other then Dan Humphrey, sitting on a bar stool in one of the more upscale bars on the strip, alone and seeming to be drowning his sorrows with a bottle of scotch.  
As if on autopilot I went in and sat down on the stool beside him, we sat quietly as I ordered a Gin Smash. The silence remained until the bartender slid a coaster in front of me and sat my mint flavored drink on it, he walked away and I took a long sip.

'Today's my birthday.'

I choked and put the glass back down.

'Oh god I'm sorry, Happy Birthday Humphrey. What the hell are you doing spending it here?'  
'Where else would I be?'  
'I don't know .. with your family? Aren't you guy's real big on the whole family bash thing?'

He scratched at his paper coaster distractedly and made a small tear in it.

'They kind of forgot.'  
'They forgot?'

I know my disbelief was evident, my mother forgetting I could understand .. Rufus forgetting was baffling to me.

'Yea, with everything going on with Lilly and Serena taking off .. everyone's been kind of distracted. It's cool though ..'

He looked down at the glass in his hand and swirled it around.

'It's just another day.'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I watched as he brought the glass to his lips and took a drink. I found myself wondering for a moment how he could drink that stuff so easily, then I realized that it wasn't the first time I had seen him with a glass in his hand. It seemed that more and more often I would stumble upon a very intoxicated Dan Humphrey at party's. Thing's in the VanderHumphrey house hadn't been good lately, with Lilly being sick it was like everything was falling apart and Serena leaving her family to deal with it all alone didn't really help things. It was like thing's were getting worse by the day and it was taking it's toll on all of them. I was reminded also of the fact that I wasn't the only person nursing a broken heart, Vanessa had broken up with him a few weeks after school started back up and moved to LA to intern at some News Station.

'It's not just a day Humphrey, it's your birthday.'

He laughed to himself then finished off his drink and motioned to the waiter for a refill.

'Come on.'  
'What?'

For the first time since I had sat down he looked at me.

'We're going to have some fun, you need to celebrate.'

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, giving him just enough time to throw some bills on the counter to cover our drinks. As we stepped out into the cool night's air I let go of him and he pulled that hand through his hair while exhaling nervously.

'I feel like I should be worried. What do you consider celebrating?'

I gave him the signature Blair Waldorf wicked smile.

'You'll see.'

You could see the uncertainty in his eye's and I had to laugh.

'Come on Dan, your with me .. we both know S is more of the law breaker in our friendship.'

He laughed then, his smile wide as he nodded his OK. I felt my heart pull at the sight and it surprised me, I had to take a moment to regain my composure.  
We started to walk down the street in silence, he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets after a block or so and turned to me, interrupting my story about my plans to spend the summer with my dad.

'I'm sorry for interrupting I just .. I wanted to say thank you. Before you came in there I was feeling really alone tonight. So, thanks.'

There was another pull at my heart accompanied by the irrational need to hug him. I stopped dead in my tracks and after a few steps he realized so and turned back to look at me, then at the building beside us and laughed.

'Karaoke? That's how we're going to celebrate?'  
'What?'

He gestured to the club with a smile and I was shaken out of my trans. Recovering quickly I smiled.

'Why not? This can be our first stop.'  
'Your serious?'  
'Hey, thing's are getting crazy right? Might as well sing about it.'

He looked from me to the club and back.

'Alright your on. Let's go.'

He tilted his head toward the door and I laughed as he held it open for me, inside I was shaking.

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._

_No one can find the rewind button, boys,_

_So cradle your head in your hands,_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

It wasn't until a little before three that we stumbled into my dorm room laughing. The night had been a success in my eye's and it seemed he was feeling better. I shut the door and turned to find him lying at the foot of my bed staring up at the ceiling with a content smile on his face. I laid down beside him without a thought and stared at the white paint.

'What are we looking at Brooklyn?'  
'This is it isn't it?'  
'What?'  
'What life feels like.'

There was no pain in his voice anymore just curiosity.

'You mean the pain and the fear and wishing you could just disappear?'  
'Yea.'  
Yup. This is it.'  
'And we can't right? Disappear? Run away from it all?'  
'No we can't.'

'Why not? Serena does it all the time!'

I laughed for what seemed like the thousandth time that night.

'She does, but S isn't like us ... she can run for the rest of her life because you and I? We're here to pick up the pieces. We get it.'  
'We do?'  
'Yes.'

We both laughed now and he turned onto his side propping his head up with his hand. I didn't move, just continued to stare at the ceiling as he watched me in amusement.

'What do we get?'  
'That this is life. There's no running from it, or going back .. whatever is happening now is where we're supposed to be. Life moves forward and every now and then something will happen that the pain ... it start's to not hurt so much.'  
'What about the fear? Does it go away to?'  
'No the fear always stay's with us.'

The room fell silent but his eye's remained on my face, after a minute I felt the bed shift and I looked over to see that he had moved a little closer to me. I looked into his eye's questioningly and I felt my expression shift with recognition. As he lowered his face toward mine I inhaled a shaky breath.

'Dan.'

He stopped suddenly and started to pull away but I reached up and touched his face letting him know that I wasn't asking him to stop. When he looked at me curiously I moved my hand from his face, knotted my fingers through my hair and held my head.

'I'm scared.'

There was a small hint of a smile on his lips when he put his hand over mine, pulled it away from my head and interlaced his fingers with mine.

'I'm terrified.'

He lowered his face toward mine again and he squeezed my shaking hand softly.

'Just breathe.'

My eye's shut at the sound of his voice, a moment later his lips connected with mine and all fear flew out the window.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_

_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_

_If you only try turning around._

I was so nervous the first time I saw him after that night, it was a week later at a charity ball at the Empire which meant that Chuck would definitely be there as well. I had done my best to avoid him at any cost, which meant that I hadn't had a decent cup of coffee in a week either seeing as how he knew where my favorite cafe was, but there was no more avoiding it. I had been there an hour when Chuck came up behind me and slid his fingertips across my bare shoulders, I jumped and moved away from him and he smirked.

'Looking for me?'  
'What?'  
'No need for game's Blair, your eye's have been all over this room since you walked in.'

His comment shook me, had I been unintentionally searching for him? Had my nervousness gotten the better of me when I realized he wasn't there? Apparently my silence gave him a cue of some sort because I had to push him back as he advanced.

'Don't flatter yourself, I wasn't looking for you I was looking for - Serena!'  
_  
_My eye's had shifted to the entrance in my attempt to show him I wasn't interested when Serena had walked through the door, Dan at her heels. She hadn't told me she was back, or maybe she had, my phone had been off for the last couple of days. As if sensing me Dan looked up and my breath caught, we stared at each other as they walked over to us, Serena smiling from ear to ear.

'Oh my god Blair!'  
'S! When did you get back?'

I put a smile on my face and hugged my best friend as Dan came to a stop beside her and glared at Chuck who just continued to sip at the scotch in his hand.

'Tuesday! You would have known that if you answered your phone! Where have you been hiding?'  
'I know, I know I've just ... been studying a lot, I'm sorry!'  
'Don't worry about it, if anyone knows about needing to disappear it's me right? Hey Chuck!'

She laughed and went over to hug him, while Dan and I stood awkwardly beside one another. As they talked about her trip Dan stepped slightly closer to me and rubbed his jaw.

'Hey.'

The simple greeting made me smile.

'Hey yourself Humphrey. Didn't think you were gonna show.'

A waiter carrying a tray of empty glasses walked by us and Dan stopped him to order a drink. Once he was gone he took a look around.

'You've been avoiding me.'  
'No I'  
'It's OK. I get it. You wanna forget about it.'  
'Dan  
'Blair.'

Serena came to a stop in front of us, a huge smile on her face.

'I think Chuck want's to dance with you.'  
'I think you lost your mind on that little trip of yours.'

She rolled her eye's and grabbed my hands.

'You guy's are so good together. I know he messed up but don't you think it's time you forgave him?'  
'No.'  
'Come on don't you wanna go back to the way it used to be?'

Dan scoffed just as the waiter came back with his drink. Serena looked worriedly over at her ex boyfriend/step brother as he took a large drink from the glass.  
When her attention was away from me I took it as my chance to escape. Before I walked away I turned to Dan.

'You shouldn't go around assuming you know everything.'

I could feel three set's of eye's on me as I made my way out of the ballroom and I knew Serena would be following me. As I waited at the curb for my limo she came to stand beside me.

'What was that?'

She sounded upset and I didn't understand why, I was the one who should be upset.

'I'm just not up to hearing about how great Chuck and I were together.'  
'I'm talking about with Dan.'  
'Oh.'  
'Oh?'

Somehow the Serena factor hadn't occurred to me until that instant, how would she feel if I told her what happened?

'It was nothing.'  
'It didn't look like nothing.'

The limo pulled to a stop and the driver ran around the car to open the door for us, after the door was shut the silence of the large backseat became deafening.

'Blair what's going on?'

I sighed and decided that whatever the outcome was going to be I would just have to deal with it later.

'I feel like ... I know that I can go back to Chuck and I'd be OK, or I can move on and risk everything on the chance that I might be ... happy.'  
'You feel like Chuck is a safe choice?'  
'Ironic right? And then I look at him and it's like .. there's a huge chance that this will all blow up in my face and I can't deiced if it's worth it.'  
'Blair who are you...'

Realization dawned on her and her entire face changed. I couldn't read what her reaction was and it unnerved me.

'Dan? Your talking about Dan? My Dan?'

Her Dan? Uh oh.

'S before you say anything'  
'When? How?'  
'I don't know.'  
'You don't know?'  
'Your angry I get it.'  
'How could you get it?'  
'Need I remind you of the Nate debacle?'  
'Blair that was not the same, that was a mistake. This .. this is just ... I mean things are already screwed up enough don't you think? I mean not only are we related now but we find out that while we were dating we had a brother ... and now the two of you? God!'  
'I know! I'm sorry. Do you think we went looking for each other? It's me and Humphrey for god's sake! It just happened.'  
'What am I supposed to say? Coz I'm seriously at a loss for words here.'

My eye's were filled with tears and I felt a few escape and slide down my cheeks.

'Tell me I'm not going crazy.'

I broke down crying and it was a moment before she moved to the seat beside me and wrapped her arm around me.

'Your not going crazy.'

I laughed and leaned my head on her shoulder.

'I'm so sick of making the wrong choices. I tried, I really did .. but we just kept going in the same circle and it always ends with me getting my heart broken.'

We were quiet for a long time and she just held me, then a while later she laughed.

'God, they could make a soap opera based on our lives.'

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song_

_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,_

_Threatening the life it belongs to_

She didn't come in that night, she just hugged me at the curb and said she need some time to think. I stepped out of the elevator and the house was silent, my Mom and Cyrus were gone ... Dorota, gone and now Serena couldn't even look at me, I was alone. I walked slowly up to my room and turned on the radio then fell onto my bed without changing into my pajamas. I laid there listening to one sad song after the other for I don't know how long, when I finally did look over at the clock it read five minutes to two. With a sigh I got up and put on my pajamas then got back into bed with my laptop. When I was younger and struggling with my bulimia my therapist had me write everything I was feeling in a journal, it was a way to get everything out so I didn't feel the need to hurt myself.

I started at the beginning and wrote all through the night at seven thirty my phone alerted. I picked it up and my stomach dropped when I saw that it was a text from Serena. Bracing myself I opened the message and the three words made the feeling worse. _Brunch at Sarabeth's? _Lemon Ricotta Pancakes, when we were younger and one of us had something serious on our mind, this was our comfort food... this was going to be bad. _Meet you in 30? _I waited for her response with baited breath then it came, but it only made me all the more uneasy. _k. 3 S _

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_

_Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud_

_And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

Forty-five minutes later I sat at a window table twisting my hand's in my lap, she was late. This was not a good sign. I felt like everybody was watching me and I could already hear the Gossip Girl blast _'Look at what we have here B all alone and drowning her sorrows with a banana muffin. Look's like forever just came to an end for these BFF's! I guess boyfriend stealing is only forgivable when S is the culprit caught red handed!' _I roll my eye's at my own absurdity, then with another thought I sign onto Gossip Girl, nothing. I take another look at the clock overhead and sigh twenty minutes was an official blow off. I dropped some money on the table to cover my muffin just as the front door opened and closed. The optimist in me automatically looked up expecting to find my best friend, when I saw that it wasn't her I looked away then with a sudden burst of fear I looked back. Dan Humphrey was standing there looking back at me with a smug smirk on his face. I was frozen as he walked over to me cautiously.

'Sorry I'm late.'  
'What the hell are you doing here Humphrey?'  
'Having breakfast.'  
'Serena?'  
'Said to try the .. Lemon Ricotta Pancakes? Apparently I eat to many waffles.'  
'What's going on?'  
'Oh and she also said .. now you can't quote me on this because honestly my nerves are kinda shot to hell right now.'

I smiled at the embarrassment lightly tinting his cheeks. He gave me a half smile and stretched his hand out in front of him in a nervous gesture of his. I stared up at him from my spot at the table curiously.

'She said that it's about time you learned to take a risk?'

With a raised eyebrow, he tilted his hand to the side.

'I guess your supposed to know what that means.'

We were quiet and if it weren't for the busy cafe we were in, the moment would have been just a bit awkward. My stomach was doing flips and I couldn't remember the last time that happened. With Chuck everything had been adrenaline and a constant struggle for power, which I admit I loved .. but this was different. I was beyond terrified and I knew he was feeling the same way. Blair Waldorf and Dan Humphrey just didn't happen, it was like french fries and ice cream one didn't belong with the other. Yet still there was always that urge to try it.

'I told her Chuck was safe for me.'

He laughed at the thought and I smiled, the tension was broken at once. After a second of comfortable silence I inhaled a long breath and gathered every ounce of courage I had.

'Do you think we're worth the risk?'

He smirked and looked amused.

'You know Serena and I stayed up all night talking about everything and she asked me that same question.'  
'And?'

He was serious then and my stomach flipped again.

'Do you think she would have sent me if there was a doubt in my mind?'

With a shaky breathe I nodded and looked down at my phone in my hands. Out of strength, my hand moved over the buttons and opened my camera. I rose to my feet and he looked at me curiously.

'What are you doing?'

I stopped in front of him leaving only an inch between us as I rose my hand in the air and directed the lens at us. Before I could give either of us a chance to think, I leaned up and touched his lips with mine. The button clicked and as the kiss deepened my fingers moved on their own accord and expertly sent the picture to Gossip Girl. After I pressed send I dropped my phone and heard it clatter to the floor but I didn't care, my hand cupped his face and remained there for a few more seconds, until the need for air was needed. I knew people were staring at us as we struggled for breath but I didn't care there was no going back. He leaned his forehead against mine and we both smiled.

'You know that picture's going to be all over New York in a matter of minutes.'  
'I don't care.'  
'You sure? Your gonna get it pretty bad.'  
'Doesn't matter let them say whatever they want.'

He smiled and lifted my face up and kissed me again, this time it shorter and sweeter but just as breath taking. I smiled and pulled him to sit down at the table with me. He held my hand as the waiter came over a minute later smiling. After he was gone he rubbed his thumb over my knuckles and I bit my lips to keep from smiling yet again.

'What are you thinking?'

I paused then laughed to myself.

'That I love the taste of french fries and ice cream.'

Confused he just shook his head and laughed.

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_Sing it if you understand._

_and breathe, just breathe_

_woah breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe._

'Hey you almost done?'

Instantly Blair's finger's stop moving across the keyboard of her laptop. She look's over at Dan and pouts, he walks out of the bedroom, clad in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and no shirt. He comes up behind her and starts to rub her shoulders. She let's out a content moan and closes her eye's.

'How's it coming?'  
'It sucks.'  
'I'm sure it doesn't suck.'  
'Yes it does! My publisher is going to throw it back in my face.'  
'Stop being such a drama Queen. Tell me what you think is wrong with it.'  
'I keep trying to write about high school, but no matter how hard I try, I keep...'

She trails off and bites her lip. Dan laughs silently and squeezes her shoulder a little urging her to continue. With a sigh she lays her head back and looks up at him with a pout.

'I keep coming off as a Bitch.'

He laughs and she whines.

'I'm sorry.'  
'It's not funny! I don't want people to read this and think oh my god why the hell is he with her?'  
'Nobody's going to think that. You just have to get passed Constance and it'll get easier.'

She quirks an eyebrow asking him if he's serious. He laughs and closes her laptop.

'Hey!'  
'Come on.'  
'Dan I didn't save it.'  
'It'll be fine.'

He takes her by the hand and lifts her to her feet. As she follows him to their bedroom she bites her lips again.

'Do you ever regret it? Us?'

Abruptly he stops and turns to her with worry in his eyes. Her fingers are idly playing with the diamond engagement ring on her right hand.

'What?'  
'Do you?'  
'Blair where is this coming from?'  
'Nowhere! It's a simple question.'  
'No! Of course I don't. After five years how can you even ask that? Damn it Blair!'  
'What?'  
'I should have known, the way you've been acting lately. Your getting cold feet.'

Her eyes went wide.'

'What? No I'm not!'  
'What the hell else could it be? You've been distant and your always on the damn phone whispering to Serena. Is it the book? Is writing it giving you doubts?'  
'I'm not having doubts. I love you, you idiot and I'm marrying you in three weeks.'

He stared at her for a long time then half smiled.

'You sure?'  
'I'm positive Humphrey.'  
'Good. You better be.'

He pulled her into his arms and rubbed his thumb over the base of her neck, her eye's fluttered closed and he leaned down to kiss her. A moment later he leaned his forehead against her's.

'Tell me what's wrong.'

She was quiet, trying to find the courage to tell him what was on her mind.

'I'm pregnant.'

He pulled away from her after a few seconds and looked down at her.

'What?'  
'I'm pregnant.'

Slowly a smile spread across his face.

'Really?'

She gave a small nod. Suddenly Dan lifted her into the air, she laughed as he spun her around, Once she was back on her feet he bent down to her height.

'That's why you've been so distant?'  
'I didn't know how you were going to react.'  
'What? Blair.'  
'You wanted to wait, you told me so.'  
'Awe Baby I don't care about any of that.'  
'Really?'  
'Blair I love you more then anything. How could I not be ecstatic?'

She started to cry and he whipped her cheeks with his thumb.

'Hey, what's with the tears Waldorf?'  
'You ass, I was so scared you were going to be pissed that I've been stressed out all freaking week.'

He laughed and leaned in to kiss her again. As the kiss deepened she backed him up toward their room.

'Where we going?'  
'Well I just realized there are a few other things that have been effected the past couple of weeks. Your pretty well hydrated right?'  
'Should I be scared?'

He smirked down at her and she gave him a wicked smile.

'Breathe Humphrey. Just breathe.'


End file.
